April Fools Day
by CHAMISHINKI
Summary: Perubahan sikap Shim Changmin, siswa terpopuler di Sekolah terhadap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga dan bahagia sehingga melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Changmin. Ada apakah dibalik perubahan sikap Changmin? MINKYU/CHANGKYU FIC :: GS :: TWOSHOT :: OOC/DLDR :: PART 1 UP!


**Title:**

April Fools Day  
(I can't pretend to love you)

**Cast:**

Shim Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Hong Seongmi (DANA CSJH)

**Genre:**

Melodrama

**Rated:**

T

**Length:**

TWOSHOT

**Warning:**

OOC/DLDR :: **GENDERSWITCH** :: TYPO's! :: NON CANON/AU.

**Author's Note****:**

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk seluruh reader(s) yang meminta sequel dari fic sebelumnya yaitu 'I Still, Always, Forever Loving You!' dikarenakan imajinasi saya yang sudah mentok mengenai fic tersebut, jadi saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan para reader(s) yang meminta sequel. Karena saya takut jika dibuat sequel, ujung ceritanya jadi berantakan berhubung saya sudah tidak berimajinasi lagi soal fic itu, mohon maaf :)

* * *

**Reader's Question:**

Author kenapa fic-nya harus GS nggak Yaoi aja?

**Author's Reply:**

Karena saya author khusus GS. Jadi 90% fic saya pasti mengandung unsur genderswitch. Saya kurang ahli dalam membuat fic yaoi untuk pair pair tertentu (ChangKyu, YunJae). Sekalipun saya membuat fic yaoi, tidak akan pernah berated M dan kebanyakan jalan ceritanya menggantung. Jadi kekurangan saya adalah belum mahir membuat fic yaoi :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Busan, March 27**  
**06.30 KST**  
**Busan Technical High School**

"Yaa! Changmin-ah"

"Ne? Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja pabo.."

"haish sudah kubilang berulang kali berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, bbundaegi!"

"hahahaha kenyataannya nama itu cocok denganmu~ eh…iya aku mau bertanya, boleh kan?"

"tentu saja, cepatlah.."

"..apa..kau..punya..ngg.. Orang yang disukai?"

"kau bercanda? Aku ini lelaki normal, tentu saja aku punya wanita yang kusuka! Hahahaha"

"..oh begitu ya?"

"Hmm~ lalu bagaimana denganmu, bbundaegi?"

"..oh! Aku? Ah..aku ya? Nggㅡ"

**~KRIINGGG~**

Suara bel tanda masuk kelas dan akan dimulainya pelajaran pun berbunyi dengan lantang.  
Sehingga mengharuskan sepasang sahabat itu menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"wah wah sudah bel ya? Ayo masuk! Nanti kau dihukum lagi oleh Kang seonsaengnim!"

"..ah.. Baiklah.."

'oh Tuhan.. Mau sampai kapan aku memendam perasaan ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kelasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, lelaki jangkung itu segera menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai dua, dimana kelasnya berada.

Sementara Kyuhyun?  
Ia malah berjalan dengan gontainya dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, bahkan waktu yang terus berjalan.

"oh astaga.. Pelajaran pertama adalah elektronika.. Betapa aku benci pelajaran itu.." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di depan anak tangga, bukannya dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga itu, gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu malah terdiam dan mengeluh.

"huuuuh! Kenapa kelasku harus di lantai dua sih? Aku capek kalau setiap hari menaiki tangga! Kenapa tidak dibuat lift atau eskalator saja sih?" Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu.

Dengan perasaan malas, Kyuhyun menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Ia tidak peduli kalau nantinya ia akan dihukum oleh guru karena terlambat masuk.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kelas, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dihadapannya itu. Lalu dengan perasaan malas yang tak hilang-hilang, ia membungkukkan badan lalu meminta ijin untuk masuk.

"annyeonghaseyo! Ah Kang seonsaengnim! Choisonghamnida"

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.." tegur sang guru yang kini berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"ah.. Ne?" balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang gugup.

"hari ini kau terlambat tiga puluh menit.." jelas sang guru.

"iya aku tau.. Lantas apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"..tolong berbalik, dan kau tutup pintu ruang kelas ini.." titah sang guru.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kelas, lalu menutupnya dengan pelan sebelum..

"aku menyuruhmu menutup pintu kan?" tanya sang guru sambil memasang wajah kurang bersahabatnya.

"ah.. Iya, ini kan sudah ditutup" jelas Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah gugupnya.

Sang guru hanya tersenyum, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya kembali memancarkan aura tak menyenangkan.

"tutup pintunya dari luar! Dan kau.. Berjemurlah di lapangan sampai pelajaranku selesai!" bentak sang guru.

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan gurunya. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi dalam sebulan ini ia sudah tiga kali dihukum untuk pelajaran elektronika. Dan tinggal dua pertemuan lagi menuju ujian tengah semester. Itu artinya jika Kyuhyun banyak tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini, bukan tidak mungkin nilai ujian tengah semesternya untuk pelajaran elektronika menurun.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Kang seonsaengnim memang kejam. Setiap keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Hah~ baiklah, mau tidak mau aku tetap dihukum.." gerutu Kyuhyun, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

—

Sepanjang berjemur ditengah lapangan, Kyuhyun tidak diam. Pikirannya pun tidak kosong. Bukannya memikirkan pelajaran, ia malah memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan Changmin tadi pagi.

_"tentu saja aku punya orang yang disukai. Hahaha"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Bahkan mimik wajah Changmin ketika mengatakan hal itu, masih terbayang dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa dia tampan sekali ya.."

Kyuhyun bergumam sekali lagi soal mimik wajah Changmin ketika mengatakan kalimat tentang orang yang disukai.

"tapi..siapa orang yang dia sukai? Dia kan.. Tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun selain aku, Victoria dan Sunkyu.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil berpikir keras.

"atau jangan jangan.. Yang dia sukai adalah.. Kim Bokyung unnie! Iya! Changmin kan.. Kapten tim basket, Bokyung unnie kan.. Kapten tim cheerleader.. Tapi apa benar Changmin menyukainya? Kalau iya.. Tamatlah riwayatku!"

Kyuhyun tetap menggerutu soal siapa gadis yang disukai Changmin. Jika tebakannya benar, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Siapa anak satu sekolah yang tidak tau Stephanie Kim Bokyung? Dia adalah siswi kelas tiga yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim cheerleader. Cantik, pintar, pandai menari, memiliki tubuh yang seksi bahkan fasih dalam berbahasa inggris.  
Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Menurutnya, menjadi sahabat atau teman dekat seorang Shim Changmin memerlukan usaha keras agar tidak dibenci oleh para gadis satu sekolah.  
Kenapa?

Sebut saja Shim Changmin, usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun Februari kemarin. Tapi tinggi badannya melebihi anak anak usia sebayanya. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi bak pemain basket kelas dunia. Wajahnya yang tampan, menjadikannya idola di kalangan gadis gadis di sekolahnya. Posisinya di dalam tim basket, semakin membuat gadis gadis yang tergabung dengan tim Cheerleader ikut menggilainya. Penampilannya semakin keren dengan gaya rambut yang di-_spike_ dan sebuah kacamata yang dipakainya jika tengah belajar. (bayangin Changmin di MV Believe yang bridge version)

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat bagaimana jalan cerita pertemuannya dengan Changmin sehingga dapat menjadi teman dekat sampai sekarang ini.

**Flashback**

Hari ini hari dimana seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama menghadiri hari pertama mereka sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas.

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang gugup akan kenaikan status pendidikannya.  
Beberapa siswa terlihat ramai di depan papan pengumuman untuk melihat nama mereka akan tergabung di kelas mana. Beberapa siswi pun sama, tapi tak sedikit para siswi yang saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

Begitu pula dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah salah satu calon siswi di _Busan Technical High School_. Penampilannya terlihat menarik, wajah cantiknya terlihat natural dengan sedikit polesan lipgloss di bibirnya.

Sedari tadi, gadis manis bernama Kyuhyun itu masih berjalan menyusuri koridor. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat-lihat ruangan seisi Sekolah.

'jadi ini kelasku.. Kelas 1-2.. Ah baiklah' batin Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya terhenti di depan ruang kelas bertuliskan 'Kelas 1-2′. Kedua bola matanya berputar putar melihat isi ruang kelas yang masih kosong.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini? Mengganggu jalanku saja"

Suara tenor seorang lelaki mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Sontak, gadis manis itu memutar tubuhnya terhadap sumber suara tadi dan..

'astaga! Dia ini siswa kelas satu? Kenapa tinggi sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang tubuh lelaki di hadapannya itu. Tidak perlu basa basi, kesan pertama yang tergambar dari lelaki itu..

"Keren.." gumam Kyuhyun dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"eh? Keren? Apanya yang keren?"  
Tanya si lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"ah! Ti-tidak, maksudkuㅡ"

"terserahlah. Yang jelas kau minggir! Aku mau masuk"

"ah.. I-iya.."

Seketika Kyuhyun mendapati jantungnya berdebar debar sangat kencang, aliran darahnya berdesir begitu cepat ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki jangkung tadi.

—

Satu minggu sudah, Kyuhyun menjadi siswi dari sekolah itu. Sampai hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki teman dekat yang sangat kompak dengannya sebut saja Victoria dan Sunkyu. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun mereka bertiga selalu kompak, ada kalanya sisi berbeda yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak kompak dengan Victoria atau Sunkyu.  
Yaitu..

"Vicky, jadi.. Kapan kau kembali ke China? Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihmu ya!" seru Sunkyu.

"oh.. Sepertinya liburan musim semi nanti, aku akan pulang ke Qingdao. Hey, omong-omong ada anak kelas kita yang kau taksir huh?" Tanya Victoria dengan keseruan yang dibuatnya.  
Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Diam bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan, melainkan Kyuhyun hanya bingung jika harus ikut-ikutan bercakap-cakap soal cinta.

Apalagi orang yang disukainya adalah teman sekelas mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalau semua orang tau ia menyukai Changmin, karena ia tau akan seperti apa respon anak satu kelas.

"Sun, Vic.. Aku izin ke toilet" ucap Kyuhyun, lirih.

Lalu dibalas dengan anggukan kedua temannya yang tengah asik bercakap soal cinta.

—

"huuh! Bisa gawat aku kalau harus cerita pada mereka soal Changmin!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Dalam keadaan kesal seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun pasti akan menggerutu berulang ulang bahkan sampai dirinya tertidur pulas.

Kaki kiri Kyuhyun refleks menendang sebuah kaleng yang ada di dekat kakinya.  
Dan..

**'CTAAK'**

"aww!"

Kaleng yang ditendang Kyuhyun seketika mengenai kepala seseorang yang menimbulkan pekikan dari orang tersebut.

"hey bbundaegi! Jadi kau yang melemparku dengan kaleng ini huh?!"

Teriakan seorang lelaki di belakangnya, sontak membuat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat lelaki yang disukainya berdiri sambil memegangi kaleng yang ditendangnya tadi.

"ah! Changmin-ssi!" seru Kyuhyun, lalu membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali "maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" lanjutnya, penuh penyesalan.

"…untuk apa kau melemparku dengan kaleng?" tanya Changmin sambil memasang wajah tak menyenangkan.

"eh.. Bukan! Aku.. Aku.. Tadi.." jawab Kyuhyun terbata bata sambil berusaha melengkapi kalimatnya.

"sudahlah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan" jelas Changmin, ketus.

"eh…baiklah.." jawab Kyuhyun, lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah tubuh Changmin yang kini semakin menjauh darinya.

"dia sombong sekali sih.." cibir Kyuhyun.

—

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kediamannya. Hari ini bisa dibilang hari melelahkan dalam hidupnya, bagaimana tidak? Seharian full Kyuhyun harus berhadapan dengan praktikum, padahal baru satu minggu aktif belajar.

Saat tengah asik berjalan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sesosok lelaki yang dikenalnya. Lelaki itu tengah mengusap beberapa bengkak di wajahnya. Sesekali terlihat lelaki itu mendesis akibat darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir di pojok kanan bibirnya.

'Changmin!' batin Kyuhyun. 'tapi.. Kenapa wajahnya bengkak seperti itu?' lanjutnya.  
Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Kelihatannya, Changmin seperti habis..

"kau bertengkar hebat ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aish.. Kau lagi? Ya, bbundaegi! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Changmin, ketus.

"rumahku ada di seberang sana.." jawab Kyuhyun. "sepertinya, lukamu harus cepat diobati.." lanjutnya lalu memegangi wajah Changmin yang dipenuhi memar.

"ish! Pelan sedikit! Tidak apa apa, aku sudah biasa" jelas Changmin.

"hey kau! Astaga.. Luka ini tak bisa dibiarkan, ayo ikut aku!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ha? Kita mau kemana?"

"sudah jangan banyak tanya"

"hey bbundaegi! Kau mau menculikku ya?"

"tidak! Aku tidak sekejam itu!"

—

"cepat buka bajumu!" titah Kyuhyun, lalu mempersiapkan kotak P3K.

"apa?! Pervert sekali kauㅡ" ujar Changmin.

"ㅡaku bilang cepat buka bajumu! Haaaa~" bentak Kyuhyun.

"andwae! Tidak mau, aku masih punya harga diriㅡ YAAAAA!"

Changmin hanya mampu memasang wajah pasrah dan tercengang ketika mendapati jemari Kyuhyun sudah bergerilya diatas tubuhnya, tentunya untuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"aku terpaksa melakukan ini, agar tubuhmu terbebas dari luka luka itu.."

"…"

Kyuhyun lalu mengompres luka dibagian dalam tubuh Changmin yang kini terekspos di depan wajahnya.

"Aw! Yaa! Bbundaegi! Pelan sedikit!" pekik Changmin.

"…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa memandang tubuhku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin, panik.

"haish! obati sendiri saja!" jerit Kyuhyun lalu melempar kompres yang dipegangnya kearah wajah Changmin.

"aw! Aish.. Teganya.." keluh Changmin, lalu mengambil kompres yang terlempar ke wajahnya.

"diamlah.. Akan kubuatkan kau segelas teh" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" seru Changmin, lalu memegangi lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." balas Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap Changmin, lirih.

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh kearah Changmin dan menyimpulkan senyuman di bibir indahnya, pertanda ia menerima ucapan terimakasih dari Changmin.

Dan sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai berteman sampai bersahabat.

**Flashback End**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. Kyuhyun masih setia berjemur di lapangan, padahal mata pelajaran elektronika sudah selesai.

"haah! Aku malas masuk kelas.. Aaw!"

Sebuah kaleng tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun, membuat sang empu menjerit kesakitan.

"aish! Siapa yang tega melemparku dengan kaleng?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"bbundaegi! Hey!" seru Changmin dari kejauhan.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Jadi.. Kau.. Yang melemparku dengan kaleng ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak "aish! Sial kau pabo!" lanjutnya.

"hahahaha~ siapa yang dulu melemparku dengan kaleng bekas, lalu meminta maaf berulang-ulang?" ledek Changmin.

"..itu..itu..itu kan.." jelas Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"cerita masa lalu yang jadi kenangan" sambung Changmin lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"eh? Apa sih.." elak Kyuhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, langsung mencubit gemas pipi kanan Kyuhyun sontak membuat si gadis menjerit kesakitan.

"aaaw! Sakit!" pekik Kyuhyun lalu melayangkan pukulan ke pundak Changmin.

"maaf maaf, habis.. Kau imut sekali sih akhir akhir ini" puji Changmin.

Kyuhyun seketika merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar mendengar ucapan Changmin, lalu tersenyum.

"eh ya! bbundaegi! Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Changmin.

"tentu saja.. Anything for my bestie! Hihihi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada kakak penjaga perpustakaan minggu ini.. Kau bisa kan?"

"kakak perpustakaan? Apakah itu Seongmi unnie?"

"Yap! Seongmi nuna! Tolong yaa, aku janji sepulang sekolah nanti ku traktir kau di restauran Jepang"

"…jadi orang yang kau suka itu.. Seongmi unnie?"

"Nah! Kau benar! Hahaha~ anak pintar!"

"..baiklah.."

Kyuhyun refleks berlari meninggalkan Changmin. Hatinya terasa begitu perih mendengar pengakuan Changmin soal orang yang disukainya. Air matanya seketika jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, namun Kyuhyun segera menghapusnya.

'jadi? Inikah balasanmu untuk hatiku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"yah? Kenapa gadis itu?" ujar Changmin lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

**동방신기**

Changmin masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Hari sudah mulai petang, menandakan jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu malah terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak pulang?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang masih tersisa di kelas itu.

"tidak, pulanglah duluan" jawab Changmin.

**Changmin point of view**

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah padaku ya? Apa aku membuatnya kesal? Seingatku, aku tidak membuatnya marah akhir-akhir ini.

Atau jangan jangan.. Dia menyukaiku? Jadi dia marah ketika aku katakan kalau aku menyukai Seongmi nuna. Ah, yang benar saja? Kalau begitu akan ku buktikan semua ini! Lihat saja, apa yang akan kulakukan tanggal 1 April nanti, Kyuhyun-ssi!

**End of point of views**

—

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang kemanapun angan angan tentang Changmin berada.  
Bahkan sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun tidak makan. Semua tentang Changmin mengusik pikirannya sampai sampai ia menelantarkan segala aktifitas rutinnya.

"Changmin-ah.. Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun, lirih.

**동방신기**

Lelaki jangkung itu masih terdiam diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pulpen dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'ada apa dengan gadis itu?' batin Changmin.

"Changmin-ah.."

Suara seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibunya, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.  
Tanpa menunggu, Changmin segera menghampiri sumber suara yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya yang terkunci, segera dibukanya begitu tau bahwa sang Ibu membutuhkannya.

"..Ibu!" seru Changmin. "ada apa? Tumben sekali menyusulku ke kamar.. Biasanya teriak teriak dari lantai bawah jika memanggilku" lanjutnya.

"haish.. Diamlah Min! Ada tamu untukmu" jelas sang Ibu.

"..ha? Tamu?" tanya Changmin, bingung.

"Iya tamu. Seorang gadis!" seru sang Ibu "..cantik sekali gadis itu, siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?" lanjutnya sambil berbisik.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan gontai menuruni anak anak tangga menuju ruang tamunya di lantai dasar.

Sesampainya di anak tangga kedua dari bawah, Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"sepertinya aku kenal gadis itu" gumam Changmin.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Changmin menghampiri gadis berambut cokelat pekat itu. Lalu memasang wajah terbaiknya agar tidak terlihat kaku.

"Permisi, Kau..?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu. "ㅡah! Seongmi nuna!" sambungnya cepat.

"ah, Iya.. Maaf Changmin-ssi aku mengganggumu" jawab sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Hong Seongmi, gadis pujaan Changmin.  
"..ehehehe.. Tidak apa apa nuna.. Jadi.. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Changmin, berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak gugup.

"begini.. Minggu depan, aku akan pergi ke Atlanta untuk mengikuti Olimpiade fisika. Jadi, aku menunjukmu sebagai penggantiku dalam menjaga perpustakaan. Bagaimana?" Jelas Seongmi panjang lebar.

"A..a..aaah.. Nuna hebat sekali bisa ikut serta dalam event itu.. Ngg.. Baiklah! Aku siap!" ujar Changmin.

"Ah! Terima Kasih Changmin-ssi, Terima Kasih!" seru Seongmi, refleks memeluk Changmin.

"…" Changmin terdiam.

Seluruh darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, Jantungnya berdebar debar keras sekali. Tubuhnya membatu. Kedua tangannya seolah tak bisa digerakan. Itulah yang dirasakan Changmin saat Seongmi memeluknya.  
Walau hanya refleks, tetap saja hatinya senang. Bagaimana pun, Seongmi adalah gadis yang ditaksir Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kau ini bagaimana? Teman datang malah dibiarkan berdiri!" tegur sang Ibu yang berjalan menghampiri tamu yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk. "Kyuhyun-ah, masuklah!" lanjutnya lalu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa tempat Changmin dan Seongmi.

"ah! Kyuhyun-ssi!" seru Seongmi.

"eh.. Seongmi unnie-ya.." sapa Kyuhyun, lalu membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"..oh-hey! bbundaegi! Ada apa malam malam begini ke rumahku?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"ah aku rasa hari sudah larut. Changmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku pamit pulang dulu.." ucap Seongmi, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"nuna-ya! Kenapa buru-buru? Tunggulah dulu sebentar" jawab Changmin, panik.

"aniya.. Aku harus pulang sekarang Changmin-ssi. Terima Kasih" balas Seongmi, lalu membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Kini tinggalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Keduanya dalam posisi berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Mimik wajah Changmin terlihat.. Kikuk! Sementara mimik wajah Kyuhyun seperti memasang pose dendam.

"Y-Yaa! bbundaegi kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin, panik.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Bibirnya terkunci. Tatapan kesalnya pada Changmin tak berubah sedikitpun.

'mati kau Shim Changmin..' batin Kyuhyun.

"bbundaegi! Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin, bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan tak merubah mimik wajahnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Changmin.

Changmin mundur perlahan untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak waras, yang semakin mendekatinya.

'ada apa dengan anak ini? Oh Tuhan, tolong aku..' batin Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Changmin dengan erat, lalu..

"ini, ku kembalikan buku matematikamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"haish~ kupikir kau kenapa.. Mengagetkan aku saja.." timpal Changmin.

"..jadi, kau dan Seongmi unnie..? Benar benar pacaran ya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak, kami masih berteman.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertindak sejauh itu.." jelas Changmin.

"YES!" seru Kyuhyun.

"…ha?" tanya Changmin, bingung.

"eh.. Ngg.. Tidak! Ah sudahlah aku pulang dulu ya? Sampai besok Changmin!"

Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari rumah Changmin. Hatinya terasa begitu bahagia ketika mendengar pernyataan Changmin soal hubungannya dengan Seongmi. Selama ini Kyuhyun khawatir kalau Changmin akan dengan mudah memacari Seongmi. Tapi mendengar pernyataan Changmin tadi, itu membuat Kyuhyun lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengambil hati seorang Shim Changmin dalam waktu dekat.

—

Changmin kembali merenung di tempat tidurnya, kali ini posisinya terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ya, bagaimana girangnya wajah seorang Kyuhyun ketika Changmin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Seongmi. Bagaimana murung dan kesalnya wajah Kyuhyun ketika Seongmi dan Changmin berbincang bincang dan dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih.

'apa mungkin… Anak itu menyukaiku?' batin Changmin.

Tiba tiba saja Changmin merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dengan cekatan tangannya mengeluarkan selembar foto yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya.

"bbundaegi, aku akan buat kau mengakui yang sebenarnya.." gumam Changmin sambil memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

**동방신기**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 29 maret, beberapa hari lagi bulan april akan datang. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, murid murid di _Busan Technical High School_ selalu membuat beberapa rencana untuk mengerjai teman teman bahkan keluarganya.

Tak terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun, tahun lalu ia berhasil mengerjai Changmin dengan pura pura hamil. Hal itu sontak membuat Changmin kaget dan tak menyangka. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun hamil oleh dirinya padahal selama ini Changmin tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Memang, mereka pernah tidur didalam satu tenda pada saat malam inagurasi, tapi mereka hanya tertidur tidak melakukan apapun.

Tahun ini, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki _passion_ untuk mengerjai siapapun. Bukan karena ia kapok atau apa, tapi karena ia kehabisan akal untuk mengerjai orang.

Tapi tak terpikirkan di benaknya kalau ia akan dikerjai.

"Hey! bbundaegi!" seru Changmin yang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hey, pabo!" balas Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Changmin.

"ah! Hari ini.. Kau cantik sekali" puji Changmin.

**DEGG**

Seketika Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan kencangnya sehingga tidak dapat menutupi semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"..e-eeh? A..apa sih kau ini?!" balas Kyuhyun lalu sibuk menutupi kedua pipinya.

Changmin menyeringai melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba saja memerah dan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba saja terlihat kikuk.

'nah.. Lihat saja bbundaegi, aku pasti akan tau ada apa dengan dirimu..' batin Kyuhyun.

"ah tidak, aku hanya terpesona melihatmu yang sangat sangat cantik hari ini.. " puji Changmin sekali lagi, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebooklet bunga mawar dari balik punggungnya "bunga yang cantik untuk gadis yang cantik" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun dengan malu malu menerima bunga pemberian Changmin. Hatinya berdebar debar mendapatkan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari seorang Changmin.

"ah~ Kamsahamnida" ucap Kyuhyun, lirih.

Changmin mengangguk, lalu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. Terlihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang canggung dan memerah. Changmin bisa merasakan kalau jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan keras saat berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin.

"ah tidak!" seru Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, _kajja!_ Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dihukum lagi" ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti mimpi mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Changmin.

Mungkinkah Changmin juga mencintainya?

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

Format fic ini adalah Twoshot, jadi saya bagi jadi dua part. Dan part dua akan saya publish/update minggu depan.  
Jika ada saran atau kritik, silahkan tinggalkan komentar pada kotak dibawah ini. Gunakan bahasa yang baik dan mudah dimengerti ketika berkomentar. Jika ada pertanyaan seputar fic ini, tanyakanlah. Di part dua nanti, akan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab dan saya publish di bagian Reader's Question. Sekali lagi, saya meminta maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan fic ini. Saya akan selalu berusaha membuat yang lebih baik lagi.  
Terima Kasih ^^

-CHAMI-


End file.
